Into a Dark Place
by Kabuki1
Summary: Sequel To Harping on History, The Battle City Finals commence and everyone has a part to play as Fate moves inexorably forward.
1. Road to the Battle City Finals

Hello everyone and welcome back to our long-anticipated continuation of the storyline! In case your new to this thing, let me explain that the story begins with New Decisions, continues through Harping on History and comes straight to this new installment. For those of you who are a little confused about what's going on and the placement in Harping on History, let me explain that I was unfamiliar with the Battle City arc when I wrote it and had no idea how their arrangements wee made. I'll make it a bit more canon here setting-wise. Also, in case you didn't already know, I'm working on a joint story with Lena called Weekend Detention that does tend to take up a great deal of my writing time. I'll try not to neglect this tale, but reviews do keep me reminded and motivated! Now for responses to the final Chapter of Harping on History. What, did you think I'd leave them hanging?

Yggdrasil's 3rd Root – Yeah I know the other one is taking up a lot of time, and I'm sure you're really impatient and mad about me taking so long with this one *gulp!* but really it had to take some time to come to me. I hope you appreciate the way it plays out now that I've let the idea simmer in the back of my mind for so long. It really does help. But speaking of slow to update, girl what about your story, hmm? The masses are chanting for that too, you know! *g*

Vyctori – I know I know, but still I had to end it somewhere. I don't really see it as an end, more like an intermission and the end of an act in a play. Gives me a chance to step back and rethink the scenery and characters then reestablish everything again but with knowledge of the past. I dunno, I've written really long stories in the past and I find that unless you're working with someone on it, the writer gets less and less motivated the longer the tale plays out. By breaking it down into bite-sized chunks, I can keep focused on individual goals in each story thereby moving toward the final goal easier. I don't mean to make you suffer or freak out, and I'm sorry for that effect, but it does make things easier on me and, well, I am the writer and I have to think of my own mental well-being. I'm all honored to have converted you to Mai/Pegasus-dom! *g* And single-handedly too? You mean Lost to Love had nothing to do with it? *wink* Sorry I made you wait so long, I hope this lives up to your expectations.

sakuuya – I know, it's just so much fun to make Seto the poor used guy in a story. I mean, with his attitude he'd kinda easy to manipulate. Kidnap Mokuba here, dangle power in front of his face there – the guy's just too easy. *g* How you haven't died of anticipation yet, cause now I'm started at it again!

SweetCandie – Thanks so much! It gets darker here, though there'll still be some funny parts. *g* 

CKthePantomess – Oh, don't be gloomy! I'm the only one allowed to be gloomy around here! *s* Well, maybe not, but still don't be sad. See? I finally updated … I'm sure someone out there was taking bets on me never working on it again, huh? *g*

Schala85 – I hope you had fun on your trip! Yeah, it's a bit belated but what can I do? *g* Poor Pegasus is right, the Eye hasn't given up on him, though it may seem so. And it does have a plan, but you'll see about that soon enough …

Sphynx – Thank you! I have plans for it to go into all sorts of things, though we'll see what happens. I'm not tied to any single idea so far with this part and who knows what the future might hold. Of course, I don't see Pegasus as really being a bad guy at all, just really desperate and in love – people do strange things in the name of love.

Squidman – Wow, you left so many reviews, thank you! I love it when people go through so carefully with each chapter, so sweet! *smooch* I'm glad you like my take on the Eye, needing its owner as much as the other items need theirs. Just because it doesn't have a Pharaoh or Thief living in it doesn't mean it can't act in a needy sort of way. Hehe… funky porno music as they strip … yeah, you can tell it was written by a Pegasus lover, huh? Yeah, he did say that and she did hit him, but I don't think it was nearly as hard as a Kaiba right cross, you know? Ouch, poor bastard. And I'm sure his nose stopped bleeding, he's probably got good clotting abilities. *g* Aww, thanks so much! I think its much MUCH better than New Decisions too, and I'm glad you agree! Thanks dear! 

lily22 – Yeah they have rooms in this one. I didn't know much about the way Battle City worked and so I had to improvise. I guess that makes his even more AU than I thought, but who cares, right? Ryou didn't feel the calling because his Tomb Robber is used to mastering the Items when he steals them and he can hold it at bay, and anyway the Eye was weak when Pegsy lost it so it could have taken a while to regain its power. Hehehe … sorry to leave you hanging there but I promise it was for a good reason. Thanks so much for the thoughtful commentary!

slypher – Well it had to end, but as you can see there is indeed more. *g* As for whether or not the Eye has a spirit _à__ la Yugi's Puzzle or the Ring, well that remains to be seen. I'm glad you like what I've done with it though. Thanks for the kind commets!_

Well that does it, everyone! Lots and lots of surprise at the sudden ending, but I said there'd be more and I didn't lie. *g* So sit back and relax as we move toward the end of Battle City.

Hope you enjoy! 

--Kabuki

DICLAIMER and INFO -- Remember that this story is AU because I don't pretend to know everything about Battle City until I've seen the original non-dubbed and complete version of the arc. Also, no, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any related characters. Sheesh, if I did, don't you think I'd be out of college by now?

******

Into a Dark Place

By Kabuki

September 2003

Part 1:

Though the Creator of Duel Monsters had been publicly humiliated and imprisoned, the Battle City Tournament was still going according to plan. Duelists continued to be driven by their animalistic impulses to measure up against stronger opponents while those few who held nationally or internationally recognized titles remained bound to defend themselves and their honor. The battles raged on throughout the city as the day melted into night, the fighting becoming fiercer as the sun began to set and those who had not yet obtained the necessary six locator cards were thrown into a frenzied panic. The citizens who did not duel, either by choice or ignorance, felt the first tendrils of panic emerge as the sight of ferocious youths became increasingly common. Shouts echoed through the city streets, the only sounds as vehicles had been outlawed for the day of the tournament, crying out strange names such as Jinzo and Sangan. To those unfamiliar with the laws of the duelists' game, the words were like the babble of some ancient tribesmen, and the easily frightened clung to their televisions and novels, eager for the tournament to end. 

A great many duelists had been eliminated as night descended, but that did not stop them from hanging about, larking about the streets and flaunting their gleaming duel disks beneath the orange fluorescent city street lights. Younger players spoke in hushed whispers of the mysterious Pegasus J. Crawford and his infiltration of the tournament, for what purpose no one knew. Those few who had been privileged or lucky enough to see the Creator spoke of him as though his name might draw down the wrath of that other God of the Game, Seto Kaiba, who's reputation preceded him among those not attendant at his school. There was talk of disfigurement and a secret tryst, of fury and even a battle, and as the young imaginations of the eliminated duelists remade the story in increasingly wild fashions, the confrontation between Champion and Creator (for Kaiba was still considered the Champion of the game, no matter how well Yugi Moto had fared in his duel) began to take on mythological proportions.  Soon the tale itself had become so allegorical and far from fact that were any of the Duelist Kingdom finalists present at one of the said conversations they might have laughed outright.

Among these fledgling fighters a presence lurked, moving with calm deliberation through the throng despite his gaping injuries. His head hurt, and the throbbing in his arm was a sore reminder of how much he'd overestimated the recuperative powers of his shared body. He'd obtained a duel disk and the appropriate cards, but he was not at ease and he slouched toward the place indicated by the six locator cards he'd won. Around his neck hung a golden ring, adorned with multiple golden pointes which clinked in a preternatural tune as he limped toward his destination. 

As a spirit he did not feel exhaustion, though the body of his human half did quite acutely. There was no time for rest, however. The mission was not yet complete and, though he was loathe to admit it, he was bound to Marik by a blood pact – there was no turning back on such a promise. He paused to rewrap the gauze around his arm more tightly, hoping to staunch the bleeding. The mortals of the hospital had bandaged his body well enough, but the wrappings kept coming loose and the blood had crusted over his forearm and one light blue pant leg. It was disgusting, and though the spirit really had no time for vain pretension, there was no denying that he should keep his façade going as long as possible in the presence of the Pharaoh. In the back of his mind little Ryou slept peacefully unaware of the presence which had taken up full-time residence in his body. Had he known the danger posed toward his friends, he might have been able to control the Evil Spirit of the Ring.

In another part of town, already at the stadium, Marik grinned his jackal smile. He too maintained a separate entity in his mind, but little Malik was too weak-willed to control the power he'd unintentionally unleashed. He was confused and terrified, and the lack of direction made his mind weak enough to subdue for the spirit of the Millennium Rod. All was going well, despite the fact that he'd been unable to obtain Yugi Moto's God Card through Joey Wheeler. There was still hope, after all, and Marik thrived on the fact that his enemies might make one tiny mistake which he could easily exploit. He awaited the arrival of his enemies with great pleasure, relishing in the thought that soon they would arrive as confused and disoriented as goats led to slaughter.

Far below the arcane bustle of the Battle City Tournament in the lower quadrant of Kaiba Corporation itself, a man sat hunched in a corner, his legs crossed in front of him, perching the young man dubiously upon his seat as he stared vacantly at his dismal surroundings. His right hand was chained to the uncomfortable metal chair upon which he sat, easily binding him to the small room and confinement – Seto Kaiba knew enough about the artisan to realize he'd rather not damage his favored hand in the process, for a painter unable to use the more dexterous extensions of his body was a poor fellow indeed. Pegasus sighed, absently combing his left hand through his hair and wondering how long Kaiba could amuse himself with the capture of his enemy. He leaned back, resting his head on the wood-paneling and gazed at the ceiling. 

Pegasus didn't know what all the fuss was about. It wasn't like he'd caused the power outage that had virtually stripped Kaiba-boy's precious company of its most valuable commodity, namely its security. There was really no reason for the sourpuss to act so testy, especially since what Pegasus had come searching for hadn't even affected Kaiba in the least. There was no value in the Millennium Items for those who did not possess some inherent ability lined with them – that is unless Kaiba intended to gather the lot of seven, which Pegasus highly doubted. No, it was nothing more than childishness on the part of the CEO, locking his former associate (ok, and kidnapper, but only for a little while and no one was hurt) in a small room and handcuffing him of all things to a chair. It was obvious that he'd been locked in an old storage room, and the indignity of that was enough to make Pegasus angry and humiliated all over again. At least when he'd taken the Kaiba brothers prisoner he'd had the decency to provide them with a suitable dungeon.

He fiddled with the handcuffs, the chain rattling metallically against the chair leg. There was nothing he could really do. Pegasus knew nothing of picking locks. He'd considered lifting the chair off the ground and sliding the cuffs free, but the men who worked for Kaiba had fused the chair with the floor quite recently, so that the base of the legs were still warm to the touch. If only he were as flexible as one of his precious Toons, he might have just pulled his hand free without a hitch. No, the only option available to him was to wait and hope that Croquet would find him. Pegasus had laid out a very specific time table, and though he had no idea how much time had passed, surely Croquet had realized his master had been caught. 

Footsteps outside the door drew his attention, however, and Pegasus composed himself quickly. He sat perfectly still, listening and wishing he could read the minds of those who moved about outside his makeshift cell. Something was happening, something important, and though Pegasus knew next to nothing about how Seto Kaiba had arranged his Battle City Tournament, it was obvious that the _coup de grâce_ was about to unfold. The door was unlocked from the outside and opened to reveal two tall men in dark suits and sunglasses, dressed so much like his own men that for a moment Pegasus mistook their appearance for a rescue. However, there was no recognition on their faces as they unchained him and led him forcibly down the hallway, a gun pressed against his back the entire way. "What's this all about? Don't you know who I am? How dare you manhandle me!"

"Mister Kaiba would like a word with you, sir. You're wanted as a special guest at the Battle City Finals."

The men refused to say more, and as Pegasus was coerced into a helicopter and flown to toward the center of the city, he couldn't help but wonder what sort of game Kaiba was playing.

In his private limousine, Seto Kaiba made the last few arrangements via the communicator in his coat as his younger brother Mokuba sat uncomfortably by his side, sipping a bottle of cola idly and straining to find out what would happen once the duelists were gathered. It was unusual for him to see his brother quite so high-strung, and Mokuba found himself worrying almost constantly about the well-being of his elder brother. When Seto finally released the collar of his trench coat and fell silent, Mokuba thought it was as good a time as any to speak his mind. "Seto, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Mokuba. Now that everything is going smoothly again, we can both relax."

The younger boy was still skeptical, and he watched as his brother slid one long-fingered hand into his trench coat's deepest pocket to finger some bauble. Mokuba swallowed the dry lump in his throat and forced himself to keep the conversation moving. "What are you gonna do with it?"

"Hmm?" Seto looked up, blue eyes darting suspiciously as his concealed hand curled into a prominent fist. "What do you mean?"

"Um, the Millennium —"

"It's not your concern." Mokuba gaped as his brother returned to his muffled conversation, his voice lowered even more to prevent his sibling from overhearing. Occasionally his eyes darted toward the boy, narrowed in a suspicious way that Mokuba had never seen directed toward himself. A hot wave passed over the boy, and Mokuba felt the pinpricks of tears threatening his eyes. He blinked them away and sat perfectly still – he always tried very hard not to cry, especially not in front of his brother with an important tournament under way. "We're here." When the car coasted to a stop Seto vacated his seat without another word, leaving the shorter boy to tag along uncomfortably, his shorter legs carrying him far slower as the pair moved into the stadium. As his older brother greeted the security guards tersely, Mokuba kept his eyes glued to the motions of Seto's left hand, rolling the item back and forth in his pocket. 


	2. Night Drive

Hello all and welcome back to that elusive chapter two. Hehe… I am getting slower with my updates, but at least they're happening! Ok, and now for the reviews. Wow, I got more than I expected actually. *g*

SweetCandie – Well, Kaiba's plan is rather odd so don't expect too much plot revelation as of yet. Glad your back to this little tale! Yes, all I have to do is update, but that too can be quite a chore sometimes.

Amber – Yes, I always have to get ominous and weird with these longer fics. Guess the power of Pegsy compels me. ;-) No, I still think this pairing is quite viable and interesting enough to keep the fic going, though I admit that PegsKai rather drew me away for a time. Though I still think that one's the best, I'm open to all sorts of Pegasus possibilities. *g* I'll email you about OffKilter too. That's an interesting little tale … though its still alive!

SW – Well I actually thought it'd be kinda kinky to have Seto bash on Pegs some, but I wasn't sure how ff.net would take that. I should write some strict smut, opposite of the typical Pegs rape the world theme. I had the a really awful thought involving Yami Bakura and … well, somebody might like it. It just won't go away and it's god-awful! But yes, we'll definitely have public humiliation in store for Pegs. I think he's adorable handcuffed. Hehehe…

Sakuuya – Yeah, and now our board server died so that idea's gone. They didn't even send me an email, which had actually had me on a rampage the past few days --- but we won't go there. *g* I always wondered about Battle City. They show is very clear about some non-duelists not exactly being pleased with the situation. Its downplayed but there. Makes you wonder.

Schala85 – Poor Seto. I swear, that boy suffers in every fic I put him in – even when I'm trying to be nice to the guy. I can't say what's going on with him quite yet, but it will be revealed son enough.

CKthePhantomess – Thankies! Lots of fun to think how Yugi and his gang are imagined by people outside they're group. 

Elemental-Mistress – *typing her little heart out* I'm right on it!

Slypher Queen – Thanks so much! I don't plan to stop any time soon, though I do have that annoying habit of taking a long hiatus now and than. ;-)

Mai Valentine1 – I dunno if he deserves to die, but Seto certainly deserves a very harsh spanking. *g* Poor does indeed Pegasus seem to be the theme thus far. 

BlackFox – Well it's finally updated! Hope it was worth the three hours of raving. *g*

So that's it, ladies and gents! Thanks to everyone for their kind reviews – they really mean a lot!

And on with the show. *g* 

***************

Part 2:

Mai was feeling a little light-headed as she gripped the steering wheel in one well-manicured hand. She was trying to divide her concentration evenly between maneuvering her sleek little convertible and the conversation taking place between Yugi and his friends. She was trying to remain as controlled as possible, but as the real world seemed to leak more and more into the land of loony tunes, she couldn't help but notice her mind kept returning not to the dangerous duel between Yugi and Joey but to the smug smile of the strange one-eyed man she'd spent hours with in an elevator. It was bizarre to note the way a man was able to affect her, but even as she condemned her own weakness she couldn't help but worry more and more. What in the world did Kaiba want with Pegasus anyway? The guy had been just as trapped as she, why was he singled out? Was it all about kidnapping Kaiba's little brother during the Duelist Kingdom Tournament, or was something else at stake?

She remembered what Pegasus had told her as they'd gotten more comfortable in each other's company, about his search for the Millennium Eye which Bakura had stolen. In fact, he'd been determined to see little Yugi so he could retrieve it. Mai glanced at her rear view mirror to see the petit boy, squished between Joey and Tristan in the backseat and frowned. Yugi sure didn't have the thing anymore, Kaiba had stolen it right there in front of everyone. Mai was no expert in Millennium Items but she did know that their existence had to remain something of a secret. If everyone knew Pegasus could read people's minds, for example, there'd be no end to the folks desperate to get a hold of his source of power. She glanced again, her eyes training on the strange pyramid pendant which hung about Yugi's neck like an oversized Christmas ornament. What powers did it give the kid, she wondered.

"Um, Mai, did we just pass the parking lot?"

"Hmm?" The blonde glanced first at Tea curiously then at the retreating sign in her mirror. "Oh don't worry, I know a shortcut."

Tea eyed her critically. "Are you sure you didn't just pass it by mistake?"

"No really, I know exactly what I'm doing!" Mai revved the engine a little, tying to cover her mistake with overconfidence. What the hell was wrong with her? She was trying to win a duel for godsake but all she could think about was Pegasus and his stupid plans. "There's a back entrance up here that's probably less crowded."

There was some measure of silence before Joey's characteristic voice chimed into the dissenters committee. "It wasn't crowded, Mai. Only a few people are coming I guess." He caught her eye in the mirror and grinned. "Just admit ya screwed up -- everyone does it, just some more than others."

Mai resisted the temptation to retort with something about Joey screwing up enough by letting Marik control his mind when Serenity came to the rescue with her characteristic placating personality. "Please, big brother, I'm sure Miss Mai knows what she's doing."

"You're right, Serenity." Tristan exclaimed, and Mai could envision the scene which would come to play once Joey became really and truly comfortable exerting his power over Serenity's would-be boyfriends as the elder brother. She sighed, watching the road glumly as the streetlights marched by in a strobe parade of phosphorus orange. She leaned forward, manicured nails gracing the radio button on the dash. In a moment the cries of screaming music and hard metal burst from the speakers. 

_Never gonna say that I'm sorry I kissed him  
Guess it's not my day, he turned and I missed him  
I was workin' overtime, now I just wanna walk out.  
I just tried to make him mine, it's not like he's a knockout.  
  
I don't care, I don't care  
If you don't wanna bother with me baby,  
'Cause I don't care, I don't care  
There's better guys everywhere, so there!*_

"Sorry, that's a little loud." Mai adjusted the vole to a low murmur, the chorus of the furious female singers fading into the background leaving little more than a white noise behind the continuing conversation.

"It's ok." Yugi looked like he'd just been smacked in the head, but he still tried to be understanding. Mai sighed, what kid his age didn't listen to loud music anyway? It was a little creepy, but strangely endearing in an unbelievably sugary sweet sort of way. As the conversation continued in the backseat, Yugi turned to gaze at Mai strangely, his violet eyes probing for something. When he finally spoke the tension she'd been feeling seemed to dissipate a little. "Mai, are you sure you're okay? You've been a little out of it since we left KaibaCorp."

From his place in the backseat Tristan leaned forward, grinning ear to ear. "You mean since she got away from Pegasus."

Yugi sighed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well, I wasn't gonna say that exactly…"

Mai rolled her eyes. "You boys need to quit acting like children. Yes, Yugi, I'm ok. I promise." She winked at the boy coquettishly in the mirror. "Now stop fussing over me, alright? I can handle myself."

Yugi looked a little skeptical, but then he nodded. "Alright, Mai, I believe in you."

With a response like that Mai didn't know how to respond. _Believe in me_, she ran the phrase over in her mind, straining it for any edible chunks of insight as she rolled to a halt at the glowing red stoplight. By that time Joey was staring at her in the rearview as well, his tawny eyes reflecting something like pain in the instant before he realized she was watching him and shrugged the emotion away. "So what were the two a you doin' in there all that time anyway, Mai?"

Tristan snorted. "You know she just wanted to get in his pants, Jou."

Mai narrowed her eyes. "You're pushing it, shark-head."

Tristan shrugged. "C'mon, Mai, we all know what you were after – cash!"

It took a whole second for the tires to squeal in protest, the passengers cried out as the car came to a very abrupt halt. The three boys in the backseat watched wide-eyed as the blonde fury turned upon them, her normally composed face livid. "I can't believe you! I'm chauffeuring you up and down this damn deserted city and you have the gall to call me a whore?!" Tristan looked like he wanted to say something but Mai would have none of it. "It's a convertible for a reason, asshole. Get out of my car! All of you!!"

Yugi blinked in stunned silence, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment before he turned to Tristan. Serenity was already staring at her newfound friend wide-eyed, "Tristan how could you!"

Tristan sighed, rolling his eyes. "Look, I was just kidding around. You all just seemed so tense I thought --"

But Joey was already on the bandwagon, smacking his friend hard in the back of the head. "Take it back, Tristan! You can't just say things like that to a lady!"

Mai clicked her tongue. "You think you can defend me now, Joey? It'll take more than that to get on my good side again. Out of my car!"

"Mai," Tea spoke up from her place in the passenger seat, "Tristan's just an idiot. He can't help being like that. Don't punish all of us. Yugi hasn't done anything!"

"Hmm… you're right. Yugi: Stay." 

The boy only nodded, unsure of what to do. Games were one thing, but it'd been a while since he'd been on the receiving end of a crazy woman's assault. Mai was even scarier than Tea! It must be something that comes over women with age, he thought unheeding of the low laughter of his Yami in the back of his mind as he ventured to speak once more. "Mai, you have to go easy on Joey and Tristan for a while. Remember what just happened back there on the docks?"

It was a truthful enough statement. No one would soon forget the crazed gleam in Joey's normally soft brown eyes. There really was no other explanation than that someone had been controlling Joey's mind, forcing him to hurt his best friend. It was a critical issue, but for some reason Mai just couldn't focus on Joey's problems. Her mind kept returning to an eye of another shade, more golden than brown, framed by silver hair. Mai's anger still throbbed in her chest at the memory of that eye flown wide in pain and surprise as Seto Kaiba's fist had connected, the silver head cracking to one side, a bruise instantly rooting upon the flawless skin. 

Would Pegasus have really been captured so easily if she had just taken the next elevator? 

Dammit, how could she be expected to duel under these circumstances!

She drummed her manicured nails on the steering wheel. "Fine, I'll let it slide. But Tristan, watch your goddamned mouth, got it?" 

"If I don't got it by now … jeeze, sorry Mai." 

It didn't take long for everyone to get settled again, and soon enough Mai's sleek convertible had returned to hugging curve after curve heedless of traffic signals since the city had been veritably shut down. No one spoke for a time, and Yugi allowed his mind to wander, enjoying the breeze on his face as the crisp night air whipped about his head, catching his hair and making the various buckles and chains that adorned his garments jingle softly. Eventually Tea said something that made Mai laugh and soon the conversation was back in full swing, but Yugi could no longer stay interested. There was too much on his mind, and the steady purr of the engine combined with the metallic throb of the female rockers as they crashed into another song floated tinny from the speakers was strangely soothing. 

Yugi leaned back, closing his eyes and breathing a sigh of relief as the tense mood of a moment ago seemed to slip away in the ride. For him, the simple pleasure of being driven about, of the moonlight shining vaguely behind his eyes and the comfort of Mai's expert if slightly jerky driving relaxed the tensed muscles in his arms and shoulders. He became knowledgeable of a dull ache in his left arm from the weight of the duel disk, a five-pound metal object he'd carried around since early morning. It was hard to believe the finals were almost upon them. 

Inevitably the thought of the final battles led to the impending threat of the mysterious Marik, a being who could control minds through the power of some terrible Millennium Item and had no qualms about harming those dearest to his adversaries. He dull blank look in Joey and Tea's faces returned unbidden, and a shudder passed through the boy before a warmth spread into his mind, enveloping him in a blanket of warmth. Yugi didn't have to open his eyes to see his other half, ancient wisdom peering from eyes so much like his own. _::Do not fear, aibou. I will not allow Marik any leniency.::_

Yugi sighed softly, turning his face toward the open window of the convertible so the others wouldn't stare. His friends were used to seeing him talk to himself, but it didn't make Yugi feel any more comfortable – especially with Mai and Serenity in the car. Yugi didn't want Joey to have to explain something like the Millennium Puzzle to his sister. Yugi barely understood the concept himself. _::Everyone deserves leniency, Yami.::_

_::You are so forgiving, yet Marik will not be so kind. If he gains control of all three God Cards the game will be over before it has even begun. Do not let your guard down, regardless of the security Kaiba has planned.::_

Yugi knew the danger, surely Yami didn't think it needed repeating; but there was another effect of gathering all three legendary cards. Yugi pushed the surge of sadness away before his other half could discern it. _::We'll stop him, Yami.::_

_::And win all three God Cards as well!::_

_::Yeah, that too.::_

The spirit was silent for a moment. _::Why do you fortify your mental shields so much, aibou? Are you upset?::_ When Yugi made no response, the spirit pressed forward. _::Is it about Kaiba? Don't worry, we'll defeat him. He won't be able to rely of trickery this time.::_

Yugi sighed. _::I'm not upset about dueling Kaiba.::_

_::About Pegasus then? We still do not know why Kaiba stole the Millennium Eye. Perhaps Marik has something to do with it!::_

_::I don't think so. I don't know what to think anymore.::_ Yugi allowed his eyes to slide shut, fighting back the headache that threatened. Since the fiasco concerning Pegasus, a great deal had been revealed and more questions had been spawned. Joey seemed fine, but barely an hour ago he'd been a completely different person, sneering like a hate-filled madman. Mai seemed tense, and after all she'd been through Yugi couldn't blame her. Joey still glowered at her every so often, his eyes seeming to search for evidence of her loyalty or betrayal. No amount of reasoning could stop jealousy, Yugi supposed, but he didn't like the division that had been flung up between him and his friends. They sat together, laughing and joking as usual, but there was a tenseness that hadn't been present before. Mistrust had wormed its way into their little group.

As Mai pulled the roaring vehicle into the KaibaCorp Stadium parking lot, Yugi clutched his Puzzle more tightly. He didn't know how to communicate his nameless fear to Yami, but the sense of dread in his belly only grew worse with each moment. As Joey and Tristan laughed and joked, as Mai and Tea exchanged mocking glances over the heads of their companion males, Yugi knew he should be feeling cheerful. He'd collected his locator cards, sure, but more importantly he'd held on to Joey through Marik's manipulations. Somehow, though, he sensed the darker side of their little triumphs. 

_*Lyrics from "I Don't Care (So There)" by The Donnas._


End file.
